


put on hold

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times Pippy and Tara got interrupted and the one time they didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	put on hold

**One**

 

One of the perks with Beaumont being gone on cases for a lot of the day was that it left the lab mercifully quiet, save of course for Tara and Pippy humming along to a song on the radio.

 

“I think we should make this song our first dance.” Pippy joked, stepping over to Tara’s bench to offer her her hand and pull her away from her work.

 

“I could be talked into it.” Tara grinned as they bumped into each other, arms slipping across the others back until they were pressed together and swaying to the music though the tempo was much too fast to be a slow song.

 

“We haven’t talked about that yet,” Pippy said idly, smiling into white lab coat that covered Tara’s shoulder where she was resting her head.

 

“Our song?”

 

She could tell Tara was wincing in worry, the continuous stress over their upcoming wedding getting to her at times.

 

“Relax.” Pippy pulled back to drag her hands slowly down Tara’s arms in a soothing manner, leaning in to kiss her.

 

“Well I can see this is a bad time.”

 

Pippy and Tara jumped at the new voice, looking up to see Detective Annalise at the top of the stairs.

 

“Detective!” Pippy smiled widely though she wished the detective had come a few minutes later, “What can we do for you?”

 

“I’m looking for your brother, he hiding somewhere down there?”

 

Tara and Pippy exchanged glances.

 

“No we thought he was with you.” Tara said.

 

Annalise let out a stream of curses and Pippy sighed, “Guess we better go find him.”

 

She shot Tara an apologetic look as she climbed the stairs to help Annalise locate her missing brother.

 

 

 

**Two**

 

“…and what we’re you thinking heading of on your own, if mom found out what you were doing she would-”

 

“What? Ground me?” Beaumont said, cutting Pippy off from her rant.

 

“More like smack some much needed sense into you.” Pippy muttered and then ducked out of the room once she was sure Beaumont was okay to give him time to talk to Annalise.

 

Tara was waiting for her nervously outside the door, trying to crowd the room.

 

“He’s fine. Just needs some sense to go with that large ego of his.”

 

Tara breathed a sigh of relief and reached out to grab Pippy’s hand, dragging her in closer to offer her own comfort.

 

“It’s okay.” Tara wrapped her arms around Pippy, holding her close and Pippy knew Tara had been just as worried.

 

Tara reached up to push Pippy’s hair back and press a kiss to her forehead gently, something Pippy reciprocated by leaning up for a proper kiss.

 

“Whoa ladies, this is what you get up to when the lab’s locked down? Don’t you have a house for that?” Beaumont cut in, teasing and winked at Tara when she caught his eyes.

 

“Rosie…” Pippy began, her voice low in warning.

 

“Gotta go.” He grinned at them and started out the door but Pippy followed after him.

 

“Oh no you don’t, we’re going to talk about this Rosie, what’s sibling rule number one?”

 

Tara watched them go with a look of fondness on her face.

 

 

**Three**

 

Tara took a quick look around the lab, making sure no one was in the vicinity before she snapped the plastic gloves off and made her way over to Pippy’s workbench.

 

She slid up behind her, wrapping her arms around Pippy’s stomach and resting her chin on Pippy’s shoulder.

 

“This is a change.” Though she couldn’t see it she could tell Pippy was smiling.

 

“I thought we deserved it since we solved another case.” Tara said, pressing a little closer and pleased at the fact that they could do this. A few years ago she’d never even have dreamed of doing this even if it was just the two of them.

 

“Well we could take this celebration up a notch.”

 

“Oh?” Tara asked, playing along, “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Whatever it is it’s not happening here.” Beaumont said, coming down the stairs two at a time. “Cause we’ve got a new case coming in.”

 

“Rosie you have the worst timing.” Pippy sighed at her brother and leaned back to press a kiss to Tara’s cheek at least. “All right, what have we got?”

 

 

**Four**

 

Tara yelped as Pippy tackled her down to the couch, they broke out in giggles as the pillows fell to the ground.

 

“Just us now, no Rosie around.” Pippy grinned down at her, leaning in for a slow languid kiss.

 

Above them a throat cleared and Pippy broke the kiss with a groan.

 

“Mom don’t you have something better to do?”

 

“I work here too Pippy.” Donna reminded her.

 

Pippy grumbled but got off Tara, helping her up afterwards.

 

“I knew I’d regret Rosie agreeing to do that.”

 

Tara patted her arm, “Maybe we can sneak home during lunch.”

 

Pippy brightened at that and walked back over to her workbench in a better mood.

 

 

**Five**

 

“Girls honestly, its supper time. Wash up.”

 

Pippy frowned at the door she knew her mom had a key to and opened without knocking as usual.

 

“I almost wish you’d kept your apartment now so we could get some peace.” Pippy fell back onto the couch in their living room with a huff.

 

Tara curled up awkwardly somewhat on top of her and next to her, reaching down to intertwine their fingers.

 

“We’ll find some time, Pippy-bear.” She promised, bringing Pippy’s hand up with hers to press a kiss against it.

 

“We better.” Pippy grumbled.

 

 

 

**\+ One**

 

They were just relaxing next to each other on the couch, Tara reading a book and idly playing with Pippy’s hair from where she rested against Tara and Pippy trying to type up a report for reference with their latest case, when it hit Pippy.

 

“My mom’s out of town.” Pippy sat up, setting the computer down. “And Beaumont’s out with Detective Annalise on a case.”

 

“Okay…” Tara drawled, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

“So no one’s going to be coming in, we’re not in the lab and our door’s locked and we can sleep in all we want tomorrow.”

 

Slowly Tara smiled, “Oh I see where you’re going with this Pippy-bear.”

 

“I should hope so.” Pippy pulled the book from Tara’s grasp and set it next to the computer.

 

Tara reeled her back into an embrace, kissing Pippy softly at first and then harder as the kisses went on.

 

“Upstairs?” She asked between grabbing their breath.

 

Pippy nodded, “And maybe we should lock the bedroom door too, just in case.”

 

They rushed up the stairs to their bedroom, laughing along the way as they both tried to steal kisses. By the time they got to their bed they were out of breath and a tangled mess in each others arms – not that they would have it any other way.


End file.
